


Theme Parks

by screamingstrawberry



Series: Sympathetic Deceit Week [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders RPF
Genre: M/M, Nervousness, mentions of epilepsy, mentions of heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingstrawberry/pseuds/screamingstrawberry
Summary: The gang takes a trip to the theme park.





	Theme Parks

Sinclair hated theme parks, everyone in the car ride over had become painfully aware of that within the first two seconds. Between his groaned mumbling and longing stares out the back window, they were sure he was certainly going to ruin the whole day. Well, not really, because they’d been friends for so long they knew eventually he’d give up his brooding mood to actually have some fun. They just had bets on exactly how long that might take. 

Roman’s was the most ridiculous, he said Sinclair wouldn’t make it through the front gates without a smile. Logan said he’d probably show signs of enjoyment around the first hour or two. Virgil, trusting his best friend’s resolve, bet 4 hours into the day before Sinclair even took the frown off his face. Somewhere in between Patton dozing off of one Sinclair’s shoulder, and the heterochromatic eyed teenager saying for the fifteenth time just how sticky children’s hands were at theme parks, they’d arrived.

And no one could believe Roman had won the bet. 

To be fair it wasn’t the amusement park itself that had casted the tiny fond smile over Sinclair’s face, but rather Patton’s wide-eyed amazed look as he wrapped his fingers around Sinclair’s hand and pulled him toward the gates. 

“Fork over the cash, ladies.” Roman smirked, holding out his hand as both boys handed him a five. “Gotta remember the crush.”

“Oh shut up.” Virgil rolled his eyes, running ahead to catch up with Sinclair and Patton. It would do any of them well for them to get lost in the crowd. Logan turned to Roman to shake his head playfully.

“Nice observation.” Logan said, holding his hand out and Roman smiled. He grabbed Logan’s hand and tugged him along to catch up with the others. 

Thank God Patton had an epilepsy disorder and wasn’t allowed to ride a lot of coasters, Sinclair thought to himself watching as Virgil, Roman, and Logan got strapped into one of the ones that dropped you from a super high height. He didn’t know if he’d be able to brave it for Patton if he had to. Although  the fact that Logan, who had gotten on to prove a point to Roman, did look about two seconds from pissing himself made him feel a little better. 

Patton liked to watch them though, and neither really felt like walking around any more than the group wanted to together, so they just leaned against the railing of the wait line and watched. Patton’s eyes followed their three friends up 10 feet, up 20, up 40, and then as they reached fifty, Sinclair made the mistake of drifting his gaze from the millions of freckles to up where their friends were waiting to drop. He swallowed, a big comedic one like you see and hear in the movies, and then reached over to grab something to ground him. 

That happened to be Patton’s hand, which held Roman’s iPhone that he had been using to record the drop. Patton giggled, noticing how adorably frightened Sinclair looked, and reached over to the wiggle his fingers in between the spaces of Sinclair’s fingers. Interlocking them.

Sinclair’s eyes snapped up, blushed heavily, and then set his gaze towards the bottom of the ride, not moving his head though. Patton turned back to the ride just as the ride dropped, and he could hear Virgil’s and Logan’s screams.  Roman’s was more of a ‘wooh’ then anything and when it bounced at the bottom, Patton zoomed in on their faces. Logan looked about to puke. 

When the three got off the ride Virgil mentioned wanting to get fake tattoos, and he and Roman ran over to slap the money on the table for five of them, while Logan hovered a little in front of Patton and Sinclair. Sinclair was painfully aware of the fact that Patton’s fingers were still interlocked, and he half remembers the warning in that one episode of Queer Eye. 

_ “Cupping hands means platonic, interlocked is” _ -well, the language was quite colorful and Sinclair certainly didn’t want to think of that with Patton still holding his hand, so let’s just interlocked fingers is, not platonic. He tried to reach up and pull the yellow baseball around to hide the blush that was now even worse, but Patton tugged on his hand, to catch up with Logan.

“Are you okay?” Patton asked, catching Sinclair’s attention. Was something going on with Logan?

“Yeah.” Logan said, kinda breathless. Okay, something was going on with Logan because Sinclair knew a lie when he saw one. “Just tired.”

“Bullshit.” Sinclair whispered, and Patton must have been the only to hear it because Logan didn’t change at all, but Patton squeezed his hand tightly. At least he noticed it. 

When Virgil and Roman called them over, the three stood patiently waiting for their turn to be tattooed. Sinclair stood next to Logan while Patton was being done, with his arms crossed trying not to think about how empty his hand felt, and completely enamored with the way Patton swung his feet like he was just buzzing with energy. Which he was, but it was still cute. When Patton was done he pushed Sinclair towards the chair. Sinclair sighed, lifting his shirt up to his shoulder to keep it out of the way while he tattooed his forearm, wincing as he heard Patton gasp.

The freckles littering his face was one thing, Sinclair figured a ton of people had freckles, but Sinclair liked to think he kept his vitiligo pretty hidden. It was light enough on his hands that not many people tended to notice, but his chest and shoulders were the worst, so he tended to never wear tanks or anything. Patton walked forward, tracing the edges of the small patches, the ones on his legs were bigger, but no one said was saying anything. 

When Sinclair was done he hopped off, letting Logan take his place, and he was going to hang off a bit, but Patton grabbed his hand again and pulled him close enough to where their shoulders were touching. Roman and Virgil were chatting, Roman watching Logan intensely, and so none of them heard Patton whisper to Sinclair. “You’re beautiful.”

And the rest of the day went the same, Patton trying to find ways to make Sinclair blush like winning him the only Chimchar plushie in the whole park just because he mentioned it, or eating the opposite side of his cotton candy ball at the same time as him. It was driving him insane, no one should allow to be this cute. And yet here he was, swinging their connected arms as he now full on had his elbow in the bend of Sinclair’s, holding the teddy bear plushie Sinclair had paid almost fifteen dollars to try to win, and just kind of gazing all over the theme park. 

“Alright, the park’s almost closing, should we head out?” Logan bent over slightly as the other three came off another ride. Roman came up behind him to gently ask him if he was okay, but Logan snapped upward, smiling again. 

“Can we do the ferris wheel?” Patton asked, bouncing up and down as he pointed to the middle of theme park where the giant white wheel with rainbow lights decorating the sides sat. 

“I’m down.” Sinclair said, already pulling Patton along by their collected limbs. Three other shrugs later and the five were in a circular cart. Virgil was leaning slightly over the side taking pictures, Sinclair and Patton were sat so close to each other barely a breath separated them, and Logan was stiff as a board next to Roman.

“Lo, are you okay?” Roman asked, shaking Logan’s arm a little and in turn shaking the cart just the tiniest bit but it was enough to make Logan flinch and death grip onto Roman’s hand on his arm.

“If-if-you-must know, I am t-t-erri-b-bly afraid of-of heights.” Logan stuttered out, closing his eyes and Patton frowned, squeezing Sinclair’s hand once. 

“But you’ve been riding rides all day!” Roman protested, wrapping his arms around the nerd’s shoulders anyway, pulling him tightly against his chest.

“Because you asked me too.” Logan mumbled and Roman sighed, reaching down to play with Logan’s hair. 

The ferris wheel ride was over soon enough, and Logan and Roman headed off pretty far ahead of them to the car, while Virgil went to the bathroom, Sinclair took the time to turn to Patton. Who had done the same thing, and now Sinclair was eye to eye with him and his big goofy smile that made him forget anything he was going to say. “Did you have fun today, Sinclair?”

“Yes.” He replied quickly, relaxing when Patton giggled. 

“I’m glad.” Patton said, leaning forward just a tiny bit so their noses were touching. Sinclair was standing in the middle of the amusement park, his favorite place now, as Patton leaned down that tiniest bit to press his lips against Sinclair’s. It was soft, and sweet, just like Patton himself honestly. And just as Sinclair was about to press a little harder, something went off behind him and he squeaked, throwing himself at Patton. Literally.

“It’s just fireworks, love.” Patton laughed, patting Sinclair’s head as he glared, and Patton dragged them back to the car. Honestly, Sinclair would let him drag him anywhere as long as he got to see the small little smile he shot back at him when they climbed into the backseat. 

Virgil had ran at the car when Roman playfully pretend to leave, letting the now sweaty emo climb in the backseat. He flipped them off, collapsed along the third seat, with Logan in the passenger’s seat. And Patton leaned his head on Sinclair’s shoulder, as they pulled away, and for almost a half hour Sinclair could see the ferris wheel without squinting.

Yeah, he thought as Patton’s soft little snores filled the car over the low sounds of Ariana Grande, maybe theme parks weren’t so bad. 


End file.
